


Cheaters

by otomiyatickles, ticklygiggles



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Basketball, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/pseuds/ticklygiggles
Summary: Uenoyama continues to beat his boyfriends Yuki and Mafuyu at basketball, until they find a very evil way to cheat at the game. Tickle him!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki, Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

> Since reading @ragewerthers‘ OT3 fic of Given - Mafuyu x Yuki x Uenoyama I can’t really think of anything else. Thank you Mia for writing this fic with me ohdosihfohi;ohoghsifusgi I enjoyed it so much*w*!!! Yay for giggly Ritsuka!

Uenoyama couldn't hold back a pleased smile when he scored for the fifth time, (not that he was counting them), hearing whines behind him as he landed back, catching the ball in midair. As he turned around, he really couldn't fight the growing of his smug grin, his boyfriends, looking a bit too sweaty when he was just as fresh as a cucumber, looking at him with very displeased eyes and maybe a little pout on their lips. 

They were on date at the park on a beautiful sunny day. The basketball court was their territory at the moment, and he, Uenoyama, was totally in his element, beating both his boyfriends at this lovely game. 

"I thought you guys were good at it too?" Uenoyama asked innocently, (really), feeling his cheeks burning up when Yuki and Mafuyu still stared back at him. 

"What do you mean you _thought_?!" Yuki squeaked out, hitting the ball away from Uenoyama's hands and bouncing it with his hand. "We are good! You are just… faster…"

"Faster?" Uenoyama raised his eyebrow, looking over at Mafuyu who was still pouting adorably - he fought the need to kiss his puckered lip. "Am I faster?"

Mafuyu shrugged. "I think Uenoyama-kun is cheating."

"What?!"

"Yeah! That must be it!" Yuki said and Uenoyama could only narrow his eyes, knowing that his boyfriends knew that he was, in fact, not cheating. "Ritsuka, you better start playing fair from now on or there are gonna be consequences."

Uenoyama rolled his eyes, nodding softly. "Okay sure, let's do it. You both against me, okay?" He sent a look to Yuki, stealing the ball from his hands as he smirked wildly. "Good luck trying to win, though."

And there he went again, bouncing the ball quickly back in direction of the basket.

“See?! Cheating!” Uenoyama smirked in satisfaction as he was faster than both of his boyfriends to reach his destination. There he stood in position and raised his arms to throw the ball right in. 

“Watch me score this o- _aahaaaa_!” The sound escaping his lips shocked him, as did the sudden ticklish sensation on his exposed sides. He convulsed in surprise, the ball dropping from his hands. 

“What the-!” he panted as he saw how Mafuyu caught the ball and threw it in.

“Scooore!” he sang, and he hopped back towards Yuki and gave him a high five. Uenoyama raised his head to look at Yuki who obviously was the cause of his loss. He wore this mean smirk. looking all happy with himself.

“What?” he asked smugly. Uenoyama rubbed his sides. That jerk just tickled him to make him lose! The word cheater sat behind his lips, and he was ready to fire it at him. But no, he wasn’t going to be so childish like them.

“Nothing,” he sighed, rubbing his sides one more time. "Are we going to keep playing?" He asked and he felt a shiver run down his spine when Yuki and Mafuyu both looked at him with a wide grin. 

"Why, of course!" Yuki said, patting Uenoyama's shoulder. "Please keep showing us how amazing you are!" 

Uenoyama wanted to whine, feeling heat gathering around his neck as he caught the ball that Mafuyu tossed at him; he even poked Uenoyama's belly, shamelessly letting him know that he was not going to score anything from that moment on - or perhaps he was wrong.

"Okay, let's do it," he said and started to bounce the ball again.

He avoided Yuki's and Mafuyu's hands trying to steal the ball and when it was actually stolen by Mafuyu, he retrieved it quite quickly, bending his knees to throw the ball once again, his mind, foolishly, forgetting about their boyfriends antics, but soon enough, just as he was raising the ball, he felt a soft, yet harsh squeeze against his lower ribs that made him let out a bark of laughter, the ball falling from his hands and Yuki catching it, scoring with a victory yell.

"Yay!" Mafuyu said, high fiving Yuki once again. "I think Uenoyama-kun is not that good anymore?"

Uenoyama averted his eyes when Mafuyu sent him a mischievous look, his arms crossing above his chest. 

"I can still win." He got the ball with little effort and dashed out of both his boyfriends' reach. He still felt the effect of that last attack. His body was tingling, his lips were twitching…

"Watch it Yuki, he's going to score!" he heard Mafuyu behind him. He had to beat them. He had to be quick! Jumping in position, he bounced the ball one more time and raised it.

He then trembled in anticipation. With his arms up and his body exposed, he suddenly shook before anything happened, and he giggled, staggering a little and pausing his throw.

" _Hehe_!" He felt how Yuki made use of his vulnerable moment; he grabbed the ball in his hands and started to pull. 

"Watcha giggling about dear?" he teased. Uenoyama clenched the ball and started to pull back.

"Nothing - at - all!" he panted as he and Yuki fought over the ball like a bunch of kids. He then heard how Mafuyu stood behind him, and a shiver went down his spine before he even touched him.

"Gaahaha!" he cackled when he felt ten fingers dig into his exposed sides. 

His arms glued to his sides and his hands tightened around the ball, bringing it close to his chest, he caused Yuki to also move forward with a tiny help. 

"Woah, Ritsuka!" Yuki said as Uenoyama squirmed and giggled, his cheeks surely turning a bit red. "You are definitely cheating, love. You shouldn't hold up the ball! That's cheating!"

Uenoyama shook his head. "You b-bohohohoth are ch-cheheheaha! M-Mahahafuyu!"

Uenoyama really didn't want to give the satisfaction to win to his mean boyfriends, but Mafuyu's light touches were making him giggle so incredibly ridiculously and he felt extremely embarrassed. 

"I think Ritsuka should be punished for being such a cheater," he heard Mafuyu say from behind him and Uenoyama squeaked when he felt cool air being blown into his ear. "Don't you think, Yuki?" Mafuyu asked, his fingers digging into Uenoyama's sides.

Uenoyama squeaked and he looked up at Yuki and he knew that he was screwed by that mean grin on his lips. "Pl-plehehease d-dohohon't!" He begged, but Yuki only smirked even more, letting go of the ball and making Uenoyama stumble back a little, against Mafuyu. 

"I think that's a good idea, Mafuyu," Yuki said and his hands immediately made contact with Uenoyama's ribs. Uenoyama squealed, his arms tightening around the ball and his body squirming awkwardly to avoid the two times ten fingers on his body.

"What's this Ritsuka? Enjoy your punishment this much?" Yuki teased as his fingers scribbled all over his ribs. Uenoyama could feel both Yuki and Mafuyu's hands tease his sides and ribs, knowing they grazed each other's hands sometimes. 

He then panicked when he felt Mafuyu grab his arms from behind and move them up over his head. The ball finally dropped, and Uenoyama shuddered at how this new position left his stomach and underarms completely exposed to his two cheater boyfriends. 

"Good job Mafuyu!" Yuki sang, his fingers instantly aiming for his tummy. Uenoyama struggled and laughed, and he yelled when Mafuyu sat on his arms and started to tickle his underarms.

"You're actually quite a good singer!" he said sweetly as he continued to do things that made Uenoyama's voice go all over the place. 

Uenoyama's face was bright pink; his arms pinned down, the teasing and the tickling altogether only made him feel more tingly all over. He kicked his feet and squeaked when Yuki straddled his hips and snuck his hands under his shirt, clawing at the muscles of his stomach and his lower ribs, which made him arch his back with high pitched laughter. 

"Dohohon't d-dohoho tihihihis! Eek!" He shrieked when Mafuyu also snuck his fingers under the shirt sleeves of his shirt, scribbling against the smooth skin of his armpits. 

Uenoyama threw his head back and as he tried to look up at Mafuyu, from the corner of his eye he saw a few people passing by. "P-peheheheople will seeehehehe!" Uenoyama whined between his laughter. 

"Hmm, that's good. So they know you are being punished for being a cheater." Yuki teased, rubbing deep circles against Uenoyama's lower ribs, causing him to cackle. 

"Wow, public humiliation? Poor Ritsuka," Mafuyu teased, his fingers mercilessly vibrating against Uenoyama's armpits as Ritsuka tried to hide his face against his arms, feeling his ears burning.

“Plehehease!” He suddenly jerked and raised his head again when he felt Yuki’s fingers travel lower. He looked at him with wide eyes, then up at Mafuyu who hovered above him with a sweet angel smile on his face.

“Y-Yuki n-nahaha-not there, Mafuyu stohohop him?” he asked with a tiny giggly voice, his body shuddering in anticipation when he could read just from Yuki’s smirk where his fingers were heading next. Mafuyu had stopped tickling him for a moment and he looked at Yuki, the two of them exchanging glances and leaving Uenoyama out of their magical communication. 

Yuki’s fingers rested against his thighs, barely digging in, but Uenoyama was already giggling and snorting, his head shaking from right to left.

“Dohohon’t!” he laughed. Yuki and Mafuyu both chuckled at how he was giggling without getting tickled yet, and Yuki shrugged fondly.

“Honey, take a deep breath, okay?” he encouraged. Mafuyu nodded. Uenoyama threw his head back and laughed already.

“Nohohoooo!” His surroundings were already long forgotten again. As far as he knew at this moment they were not in public, he was not laughing his head off in the middle of the basketball court at the park. There were no people around them. Just him, his two evil boyfriends and those ten damn fingers that explored his most ticklish spot. 

Mafuyu wasn’t even joining in, his hands were on his shoulders to add extra pressure to keep him down, and he laughed along as Uenoyama’s voice made the music the two of them always claimed to enjoy this much. His entire face and ears burning, Uenoyama squirmed and laughed, blushing and even crying.

“Weehehehee! _Yuhuhukehehe_!” he laughed, his hands making fists as he tried to struggle against Mafuyu’s grip. He felt how Mafuyu’s thumbs fondly stroked his shoulders, almost soothing, and he giggled and felt warm all over from it.

"Yes, baby?" Yuki asked as if he was not wrecking Ritsuka's weakest spot. "Do you want to say something?"

"S-Stop! S-Staahahaha! Not thahahaht!" Ritsuka shrieked, feeling Yuki's fingers wiggling against his inner thighs, squeezing the soft flesh there. Ritsuka threw his head back in hysterical laughter and his body arched up as he tried to close his legs, only trapping Yuki's hand between his thighs. "I'm s-sohohohorry!"

Yuki and Mafuyu giggled. "What are you sorry for, darling?" Yuki asked, his fingers mercilessly squeezing his inner thighs until Uenoyama's laughter had gotten a bit wheezy.

"Cheat- Chehehehe- cheating! S-Stahahap!" 

Uenoyama knew he didn't cheat at all, he really knew it, but he also knew he'd probably go crazy if Yuki would keep tickling him right there, so if he's being punished because he cheated, he probably should apologize to stop his mean boyfriends. 

"Ah, so you are admitting you were cheating, Uenoyama-kun?" Mafuyu teased, his fingers softly digging into Ritsuka's armpits. "Did you hear that, Yuki?"

"So Ritsuka here actually cheated!" Yuki said with a bright evil smile. "Might as well punish him a bit more so he can learn his lesson, no?"

Uenoyama shrieked. "No! Dohohon't! _Mehehehehercy_!" He threw up his lower body and desperately struggled, repeating his pleas, “Hehehe mehehercy!”

Yuki’s fingers paused, resting against his thighs and very lightly tapped against them, making Uenoyama’s body twitch.

“Mercy, you say?” he asked. Oh did he sound like a villain. Uenoyama nodded frantically.

“Save it f-for at home, please just…Not here..” He glanced sideways at a couple that had stopped walking to look at them. Even a dog was there in the distance, barking at them. He blushed in embarrassment and turned his head away again.

“At home huh?” Yuki looked up at Mafuyu and smirked, the latter probably doing the same. 

“Fine. I like that.” Oh. Uenoyama slowly began to regret his own means of getting himself out of this, but at least he temporarily wriggled himself out of this undeserved punishment, and his boyfriends were suddenly both helping him stand on wobbly legs, each of them supporting his weakened body.

“Got him? I’ll get our ball.” While Yuki went to pick up their ball, Uenoyama stood with his arm still around Mafuyu and he glanced at his cute face.

“What?” Mafuyu asked, his smile innocent and lovely. 

Uenoyama sighed. "You really are enjoying it, huh?"

Mafuyu giggled, shrugging his shoulders a little. "It's fun, you both usually team up against me," Mafuyu said with a sheepish smile. "Besides, I like your laugh and Yuki does too, so." 

He ended the sentence like that and Uenoyama could only huff. Maybe if he overpowered Yuki, he could actually make Mafuyu tickle him instead… but there was no way he could actually attack Yuki when he knew how to incapacitate him with those mean tickles. 

"Don't overthink it," Mafuyu said, digging his fingers against Uenoyama's ribs. "Actually… maybe you should prepare yourself, Yuki is also having a great time."

Uenoyama cackled nearly in hysterics, feeling extremely sensitive after getting tickled out of his mind. Mafuyu teasing him like that only made him think that it was about a ten-minute walk home. Ten minutes to try and win him over to his side. Yuki ran forward with the ball, bouncing it lively and chanting how he was going to wreck Uenoyama the cheater at home. 

Uenoyama could only whine out loud, earning a squeeze to both is his sides. He should actually cheat a little this time, so he can get the upper hand as soon as they arrive back home. 

How difficult could it be to actually win the situation… when his two boyfriends were against him… he needed to come up with a plan in less than eight minutes. 


End file.
